Christian's Surprise for Ana
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: A short story of Christian who is spending some time with the kids and it is also Ana's birthday. So Christian with Teddy and Phoebe set out making something for Ana's birthday... What will they do together?


**Christian's birthday surprise for Ana**

Today is Ana's 32nd birthday and Christian is home with little Teddy and cute dainty Phoebe for the day. Ana had a book launch she could not get out of and will only be back home late this evening. While Ana is pregnant again with Teddy and Phoebe's little brother. Christian decided to make this birthday of Ana's a special one. So he asked Mrs Taylor to help teach him how to bake a cake and other yummy things for Ana with the help of the kids of course. Gail agreed to help teach Christian how to bake a nice chocolate cake with a large plate of ginger cookies.

Ana is always having a ginger craving since they found out she's pregnant again. So here they are being taught by Gail how to bake a large cake and of course yummy cookies. Gail only told them what to do and how to follow the recipe, to the letter and how to use the measuring cups and spoons they all set out baking. The kids are having the time of their lives and Christian dressed in an apron. Gail was laugh and giggling all day and the whole time Gail took secret photo's of Christian and the kids having fun in the kitchen.

The first chocolate cake Christian baked came out like a piece of rock, then Gail helped him and the next cake came out perfect, setting it all aside to cool down so they can put some frosting on it later. Next up they started to mix the dough for the ginger cookies. The kids had lots of fun pressing nice shapes into the dough, then Christian would just have to pick it up and place it on a cookie sheet to be baked. Later on when everything was all baked and cooled down on a cooling tray, Gail mixed a large batch of butter frosting since Ana love butter frosting and for the ginger cookies a few bowls of different colors frosting and toppings.

Christian set out frosting the huge chocolate birthday cake by himself with piped words on top specially for Ana. Christian gave the kids permission to decorate all the ginger cookies as however they like. With everything now colorfully decorated, sitting in the fridge and everything in the kitchen is covered in cake batter and cookie dough crumbs and of course now on top of everything frosting covering almost every surface of the kitchen.

After all the Grey's hard work on Ana's birthday surprise Teddy and Phoebe always helping in the kitchen while Gail is baking and making fun things, the kids help out and now they are teaching Christian how to clean up the mess in the kitchen they all made. They where all laughing so much it is such a fantastic sound to heard everyone so happy. Gail thought to herself while watching them. She kept taking memorable pictures with the Grey's digital camera.

After the big clean up Christian got the two kids in a bath and dressed in pretty clothes. He even braided little Phoebe's hair with a nice pink hair tie on the end. Gail started on dinner and soon the mixture of the sweet things they baked today with tonight's dinner are mixed together and is drifting through the large house.

The kids where playing in the living room on the carpet while Christian took a welcoming shower. Feeling kind of happy with himself of his new skills he learned today. He now know were he went wrong with the first cake batter and will not be making that mistake in the future. Rummaging through his walk in closet he picked out a gray suit pants and a white collar shirt, open at the collar of course with black shoes. Dinner was almost ready and Ana phoned Christian as he walk out of their room to where the kids were playing.

'Hi birthday girl. Are you on your way yet?'

'Yes, Sawyer and I are getting in the car as we speak and will see you guys in a bit.'

'Wonderful we have a big surprise for you.'

'Hmm… I can't wait. See you in a bit.'

'Okay. I love you, Mrs Grey.'

'And I love you Mr Grey.' She kissed twice in the speaker and then hung up. Phoebe came and sat on Christian's lap and later on laying her head on his chest while he read a open book on the side table, near him. It was about a resent book Grey Publishing's brought out. It's about a fictional world were the hero went on a month long search for his true love. There was sounds coming from the front door.

'Mommy!' Teddy yelled then jumped up and ran for the front door with Phoebe in tow following her brother. He place the book back the way he found it and walked the short distance to the front door to welcome Ana home. She look so tired but the joy on her tired face when she saw Teddy and Phoebe as they wrap their arms around her neck. Her six month belly is really growing a lot these past couple of weeks. But even between all her tiredness and joy on her face for her kids she is really glowing and even more beautiful than the first day she fell in to his office.

'Hello my angels, did you guys have fun with daddy today?'

'Yes. Lots of fun.' Teddy said and ran off with Phoebe's hand in his. Ana laughed as she stood back up. She shrug out of her coat and let Christian hung it on the coat rake by the door.

'Hi, birthday girl. How was your day?'

'It was so freakin busy I almost didn't make it to the bathroom one time and then at the book launch almost everything that could go wrong did. The books where late then the courier got lost and then when the books finally arrived the shops till scanner didn't want to pick up the books bar code. This has just been such a long day. How was your time with the kids?'

'Oh, like they said we had lots of fun.' He spoke wrapping his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

'So fun, huh?'

'Yes.' He spoke with a nice smile on his face. 'Come Gail made your favorite chicken pot pie, and we even have desert tonight.'

'Really?'

'Yes.' They walk to the dining room where the kids ran in after Christian and Ana walked in. They all sat down and they all ate dinner together. A while later the large cake the three of them made today was brought out. Ana looked at the cake and smiled while tears are running down her face.

'You baked me a cake? This was your big surprise?'

'Yes, we have, with the help of Gail here and there. Of course.' Phoebe carried the large plate of ginger cookies. 'And cookies? This is all so perfect. This is the best birthday cake and cookies I ever had. Thank you everyone I love it.'

'You're welcome.' Gail and Taylor stood together smiling and Gail hand the Grey's digital camera back to Christian and he flipped through the photo's and then smiled up at Gail.

'Thank you Gail this is really special.'

'You're welcome Mr Grey.' Christian showed Ana the photo's and she laughed through her happy tears as she looked at he pictures Gail took. Later on the lot of them sat around eating Ana's yummy moist birthday cake. With now enough sugar in the kids to keep them going till Christmas we had to force them to go to bed. Carla phoned Ana later and Ray already phoned her early this morning along with Grace, Carrick, Mia, Kate and of course Elliot.

That evening Christian gave Ana a nice bath and helped her out drying her off and got her ready for bed. They got into bed and as they lay in the dark of their room, Christian scoot much closer to Ana holding her beck to his chest and whispered in her ear;

'Happy Birthday, my angel Ana Grey. I love you.'

'I love you to Mr Grey. And thank you for my wonderful birthday cake you baked for me. It was wonderful.'

'You're welcome, my birthday girl.' He kissed her temple then they fell asleep.


End file.
